Darkness in the Night
by PirateWarWarrior
Summary: Soraya life has always been full of danger and chaos since she was born a half-breed among the vampire world, now she's been flung into a world of superhero's and even more dangerous foes who wish to use her powers to achieve their goals, she now has to find her way back and decide if the heroes of this world are worth helping or if she better off alone.
1. Chapter 1: A Unexpected Meeting

**Darkness in the Night**

**My first attempt at a crossover between Young Justice and Ultimate Spiderman, This story will present a new OC that I've come up with so don't hate me if it not to your liking, I will be continuing my other story's I just need time to think how to develop them and hopefully I'll create my Ultimate Spiderman story soon as well I just wanted to get this story down before it disappears from my head.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Meeting**

The day had started out as normal as it was for Soraya, she had accompanied Spiderman and his team on a mission to stop Doc Oc from using a machine Fury had said had the capability to split dimension apart and allow him to travel through space to another dimension. She wasn't interested in stopping a mad man but Fury had called in a favour so she join Spiderman and the other in tracking this mad man, S.H.E.I.L.D had tracked the man to a warehouse down by the Hudson river after arriving there Soraya felt a strange presence around the area like something was leaking into their world that shouldn't be coming through at all.

After charging in with White Tiger and Powerman to keep the Doc busy Spiderman swung over to the strange machine and tried shutting it down, though Soraya held her own against the man and this high-tech arms the others were not so fortunate since they were tossed across the warehouse and landing against wooden crates. Soraya was grabbed by one of the man arms and tossed straight at Spiderman to knock him away from the machine that was a big mistake as both people crashed against the machine and caused the machine to overload. The man shouted about the machine's power opening up the rip too fast and it would cause a massive explosion which would rip time and space apart, Spiderman made some remark about the situation but Soraya didn't care much as she continued to feel the strange presence get stronger as if the machine wasn't just opening up from their side but from the other side as well.

Doc Oc managed to escape but the other went after him as Spiderman tried to stop the machine, Fury buzzed in to warn both Spiderman and Soraya to get out, as Spiderman walk back from the machine a strange light encase Soraya, she tried to move but found she was stuck Spiderman tried to get her out but as the machine started to overload further she told him to get out. Spiderman said he wasn't going to leave her behind but she knew that both could be either pulled in or kill so she used her ability to push Spiderman out before the blast happened she shouted to him to tell Fury to do what it takes to get her back or he would have to answer to Blade about what happened to her.

When the blast happen Soraya felt herself being pulled through a tunnel of strange light, she could see through her eyes her life from when she was a child to the present but she also saw many images as if she was watching the whole of reality try to fit into her mind she could feel herself gaining knowledge that she would have either discover on her own or by experiencing it. As more images flashed into her mind it began to hurt her as if her mind was overloading she tried closing her eyes but the images still came and she couldn't stop herself as if whatever was pulling her wanted her to see all this in her mind she screamed for it to stop. Then she saw something at the end of the tunnels a figure of a woman with long hair she didn't want to believe it there was no way she could be here but she stretched out her arm to take it but as the figure tried to take her hand Soraya vision went dark as if whatever pulled her from her world had finally reached it's destination.

The first thing Soraya saw as she opened her eyes was a battle in a strange building, she saw people fighting men with guns and other were using powers she had either seen before or new ones she had never seen before, as her head cleared up she realized she was in the middle of a battle that could get her killed and she wasn't about to die in a world she didn't belong in so she stood up and started to run for an exist. As she did the men with guns start firing at her but her years of training had her prepare for this type of fighting, as she dodged the bullets she brought out her sword and sliced the men up so they wouldn't stop her from running. As she pushed past the doors she could feel two people at her back as she ran, she knew she would have to lose them if she wanted to escape, she knocked over several carts as she passed through the hall ways and heard someone fall behind her but she still felt one person behind her so she grabbed a smoke bomb from her belt and dropped it as it went off.

She could feel that both of her chaser had stopped so she continued to find an exist, Soraya used her vision to find the exist and found a window that only stood 2 stories up from the building so she jumped through it knowing it wouldn't kill her or the fall, as she landed on the ground she saw it was night time and that the building was in the middle of a city, Soraya looked around and found an alleyway and knew that whoever was trying to catch her would soon follow so she ran into the alleyway and kept running till she reached a abandon building in a part of the city that was run down. Soraya breathed deeply to calm her nerves down so she could think about what to do now, she knew that whatever world she was in there was going to be challenges she would have to take to find her way back. As she sat down in against the all of the building she could see that the sun was coming up she wasn't scared she knew that when it came up she would burst into flames like so many other that she had hunted down and slain. Soraya knew she would have to find a place to sleep to regain her strength but she had to be careful whoever these people were that she had escaped from they would look for her and this place would probably be the first place to look so she stood up and looked out the broken window and saw the perfect place to sleep.

As she existed the building Soraya felt something in her head, as if a strange presence was trying to find her, she hated people who could enter her mind without her permission she had met many powerful mind readers and some had come to know how much she hated having her mind read and faced the consequences of doing so but some she knew respected her enough not to use such power on her without asking she had learned that with her time at the Xavier Institute when she first meet Blades friend Wolverine and Professor Xavier. So she knew whoever was trying to find her by reading her mind would know just how much she hated mind readers, as she focused her mind she could pinpoint the mind readers form. She was a green-skinned girl with long red hair from what Soraya could see. The girl looked like she was finding it hard to read or feel Soraya's mind she smiled knowing that her training in protecting her mind was working but she was still going to teach this girl a lesson.

As she focused her inner power to trap the girl in chains she saw that the girl had turned to face her but she was too late as the chains binded her, she tried to break free but couldn't Soraya eyes turned from human to her vampiric eyes as her anger took over "You are about to learn what happens when you enter someone's mind without permission" Soraya said as she sent her power towards the girl. She saw that the power had hit her hard and it made the girl scream in pain but after a minute had passed she was gone and Soraya woke up with a gasp she saw she had levitated. As she settled down on the ground she looked out to the distance and saw the sun come up, she brought her hood up to hide her face so she could enter the city and not be seen. She knew that whoever was in her mind would tell her companions or whoever she was working for that she had found her near these buildings so she moved on to find somewhere else to sleep and hopefully found out more about this world and how she would get back home.

_Back at the Building_

As Auqalad and the other waited for Miss Martian to locate the girl he began to think at what the girl looked like when the machine had opened up the rip in space and brought a girl to their world. Though he was fighting the guards when he had seen the girl land from where the rip had appeared she was a tall girl with black and white hair, she was wearing a long sleeveless black jacket and tight leather pants along with black leather boots and was wearing 2 long katana's on her hip when she stood up from where she had landed. He had tried to reach her to prevent her from running but the guard's fire was keeping him busy, he watched as she dodged the bullets from the guard's guns and how she quickly cut them up as if they were nothing he saw her run into the hallway and order Kid Flash and Miss Martian to go after her.

After finishing the rest of the guard's off Auqalad and the other looked around and saw that the machine was destroyed, the overload had caused it to exploded so there was no way for anyone to use it again. Both Kid Flash and Miss Martian returned and said the girl had got away by jumping through a window and had disappeared before they could catch up to her. They decided to try locating her by using Miss Martian powers as she concentrated on finding the girl Auqalad and the other reported to Batman "The mission was successful, though the machine was destroyed in the blast we were able to capture most of the brains lackeys before they could escape, but I am afraid that the brain escaped before we could stop him" Auqalad reported the batman nodded to show he understood the situation "What about the girl that came through?" Batman asked looking concerned "She got away, but Miss Martian is trying to locate her now" as Auqalad continued reporting to Batman, Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter arrived to take control of the machines transport.

Suddenly Miss Martian screamed, as the other looked up and saw her encased in a strange light they could almost see that they were chains and that the light was hurting her, "M'Gann" Superboy shouted as he watch M'Gann continue to scream in agony, as the light faded and M'Gann began to fall Martian Manhunter caught her before she hit the ground the others could see that the strange light had burned M'Gann very badly and she was shaking from the pain "M'Gann what happened" Kid Flash asked looking concerned for his friend. "I don't know, I was trying to locate her, her mind was so dark I couldn't read any thought at all, then when I felt her behind me she lashed out and trapped me in chains, then these lines began to run over her body and she lashed out at me telling me I was going to learn what happens to those who enter her mind and I felt her power and it hurt so badly" as M'Gann finished what had happened to her Auqalad and the other looked up and knew that this girl was defiantly powerful if she could attack M'Gann though her mind.

"We need to get her back to the cave, then we can continue to look for this girl" Auqalad said as he turned back to Batman looking for the approval to do so "Agreed, once your back at the cave I'll assess the best strategy to finding her before she does anything damaging while out there" as Batman logged out Auqalad turned back to the team and saw that M'Gann was still in pain. As they traveled back to the cave Auqalad remembered seeing something about the girl when she attack the guards earlier, when she dodged the bullet it almost looked like she was running fast then the bullets speed and that when she cut through the guards her eyes were more focused like a killers then a normal swordsman. "Whoever this girl is we had to find her before she causes anymore trouble" Auqalad thought as they arrived back at mount justice.

* * *

**Hope you guys like the first chapter of this crossover, all rights belong to the owners of Young Justice and Ultimate Spiderman as well as the characters from both world.** **I don't now lots about the DC world I'm a newbie when it came to the characters but I have watched the Young Justice and Ultimate Spiderman shows and I found them very interesting.** **Hope you enjoy the chapter**.


	2. Chapter 2: A Strange World

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ultimate Spiderman or Young Justice all right belongs to their creators and writer or whoever owns them.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Strange World**

"In latest news the strange power failure here in metropolis has been declared to be faulty circuits due to an overpowering of one of the main reactors, officials have declared the problem has been solved and that further investigation into this problem will be explored" said a reporter on one of the stores TV screens.

Soraya had been listening to the news since she had arrived in this world, in the last few hours since leaving the run down building she had been wondering from place to place looking for a safe place to rest and think, though the search had proven problematic she still looked she had been listening to people talking while she had been walking the streets and also looking at papers to find out more about this world and who she needed to look out for.

So far she had found out a few things, the world she was in did has heroes but these heroes had joined together and called themselves the Justice League, Soraya found the name amusing for who would think to call themselves Justice when they had power to rule over weak humans but she had to admit that they did keep the peace even if it was short termed. She also found out that the city she was in was called metropolis there were other cities that didn't exist in her world like Gotham City, Central City and Bludhaven these city seem to house some famous hero or villain from what Soraya could hear from the public gossip.

After hearing about the power outage on the News she realized they were talking about last night's events that brought her here. "They make up some story about faulty circuits whoever's in charge here their excuses are almost as bad a my world when it comes to covering stories" she thought as she passed more people, Soraya could sense that people were looking back to see her, they probably seen girls like her before since her sense of style was common among youngster who rebelled against their elders but it was probably the marks over her arm. The marks she knew covered almost most of her body, she had been born with them but she had never understood why, neither Blade or Noah could explain how it was possible for a half breed to be born with such markings so she didn't ask or look for an explanation of why they were there.

Soraya stopped as she entered an alleyway where two thugs blocked her way holding a bat and a gun in their hands, "Hey girly want to have a bit of fun?" said one of the men, Soraya just signed as she stood there not answering the man's question. "Hey my friend asked a question, so maybe you should answer before we have to make you talk" said the other man as he grabbed her shoulder. "Sorry but I don't have time for losers" Soraya said as she grabbed the man's hand and pulled it off her shoulder "Why you little" the man raised his bat ready to bash her brain in, but before he brought it down she grabbed his throat and slammed him against the wall while still holding the other man arm "Hey let me go you bitch" as he reached for his gun Soraya crashed his arm breaking his bone. The man collapsed from the pain and tried to wrestle the arm away from her but Soraya was holding on tightly as she looked at the man she held against the wall. "Now then what should I do with two losers" She said while smiling she knew she could kill them quickly but she was trying to keep hidden from the people who were after her, so she decided to do something she hated doing.

She flung the man against the wall so she could see both of them as she held them both she looked at them directly, as she did she could feel her eyes shift from human to vampiric, her eyes gave off a pulse of energy to stop the men from struggling, as both men looked at her they both stop struggling and looked at her blankly, she let them go and they just stood still their eyes were completely blank like their minds were empty of life and just waiting for orders. Soraya hated using her powers like this taking a man free will away just so they could forget seeing her, but she knew if she wanted to keep hidden she would have to do this "Now you will forget everything you have seen here, you will act as if you were involved in an accident which resulted in your arm breaking, you will forget seeing me do you understand?" Soraya asked and both men nodded their heads showing that they had listened to her orders. As she moved away she hid behind the wall and released both men by clicking her fingers, "Wha... What happened man" said one of the men "I think we were in an accident man your arm looks banged up" said the other "Better get to a hospital quick before this is permanent" said the other, as both ran down the alleyway Soraya moved on and came out onto the streets again.

She began to think what she had done, the last time she used mesmerism on people was when she was young and her teacher had warned her to never use it on people, she knew he would of hit her over the head for what she had done and it would of hurt but she smiled as she remembered him and the training she had received from him in her young days. As she looked up at a rundown building she noticed several homeless people and prostitutes along the streets and realized this was the best place to stay since these people would still think this place but wouldn't find her here since most people here avoided talking to them when they could so she entered the building and looked for an empty corner to sleep in. She saw a range of people in the building ranging from men in worn out clothes, women were the same and some had kids with them trying to stay warm, she had seen this in her world but it always felt the same, humans could be just as cruel to their own kind as well as the monsters they claim to fight to keep them safe.

She found an empty corner near a window where she could watch the sun set and watch the city, as she settled against the wall she could see that a few children were staring at her so she decided to keep her swords ready in case an idiotic adult decided to pick her pockets, so she settled against the wall and fell asleep hoping that this time her nightmare wouldn't come this time.

_Mount Justice_

After getting Miss Martian to the sick bay to be treated the other gathered into the main hall to discuss what had happened that night and how they were going to find the girl, Batman arrived to discuss tactics in finding the girl and most of them resulted in confronting the girl or isolating her from the pubic so they could keep the public safe from damage or her using them as hostages.

Auqalad knew that some of these tactics or strategies would work but they had to find her and there was no sign of her being reported or that the league had found her. "So how do you want us to handle this?" Auqalad asked "For now you and the team will stay here, the league will look for her if we find evidence of where she may have been will call you in" Batman said to the team "What? you expect us to just sit here while she out there she could hurt people like she did M'Gann" Superboy shouted looking angry "Conner, Batman is right we don't know where she is and even if we did we don't know how powerful she is or how skilled" Robin said as Conner crossed his arms look displeased. "The league will alert you to every possible sighting of the girl but for now the league need to determine if the girl is a threat before we can send you in to catch her" Batman said as the team looked determined to find the girl.

After Batman had left the team went to the sick bay to check M'Gann, she was awake and lying in bed when they entered, "So what now?" she asked as Conner took her hand that was cover in bandages. "For now we are to stay here and wait for any sightings" Auqalad said "We should be looking right now, who knows when the league will actually find her" Kid flash said "Wally we don't know where she ran off too and M'Gann almost got herself killed by her so what can we do if she as powerful as Batman thinks she is" Artemis said "She's right Wally she is strong and I don't think facing her now would do us good" M'Gann said with a smile.

"We better leave you to rest" Auqalad said as he moved to the door, as the rest of the team went off on their own Auqalad went to the computer and checked the News feed for any strange activities that could help him find the girl.

_Back at the abandoned building_

"Please don't kill I didn't mean to" The man cowered on the floor as Soraya pressed the blade against his neck "Ya right you were planning to take my blades and sell them off for cash" she said pressing further into the man's throat "Please I beg you don't kill me" the man begged Soraya just looked at him in disgust she pulled her blade away from the man's throat and tossed him away "Just remember the next time you or anyone tries anything funny I will kill them" she said point the tip of her blade at the man's face. "Yes I promise I'll and the other won't bother you again" the man ran off, Soraya sat back down against the wall she had been asleep for several hours and was woken up as the sun was going down when the man was trying to slip her blades from her hands but she could always feel those around her even when she was asleep.

Soraya watched as more people came into the building and many were going out probably to case joints that had food or to sell themselves for cash, but she knew this was what it was like for these people it was all they knew to survive even if they were being pig headed about it if they had families that loved them or friends that could help them. Soraya was planning to sleep some more when she heard someone come up to her. She looked up and saw a women in a leather jacket and leather pants "Hey you new here?" the woman asked Soraya could tell that this woman was a prostitute but she looked like she could handle herself "Ya what's it to ya?" she asked "Nothing it just that some of the guys downstairs were talking about some crazy bitch almost cutting one of them up" she said while smiling "He was wining like a pig for his life don't see why that something to talk about" Soraya said as she held her swords tightly "Ya you do have a point, still be careful sometimes we get some guys here who don't take well to threats like that and they might try and hurt you" she said as she moved on.

Soraya didn't care much for the warning but she knew why she said it most places where homes to these people and if something upset the status quo they would be very happy about it so Soraya kept to herself and didn't interact with the people, a few kids tried talking to her but she ignored them one girls kept staring at her holding a small doll Soraya just ignored her and tried sleeping again but every time she tried she kept getting the same nightmare, for weeks she had been having a dark dream of a battlefield covered in dead bodies and blood running through the battlefield to a strange figure who looked more demon then human and every time she tried looking at the figure she woke up "Why am I dreaming this, is it a vision or just memory" she thought but she could never think of an answer .

Soraya stood up and looked out the window and saw that the sun was gone and only a faint line of red could be seen on the horizon, "Well this sure looks good don't you think boys" said a strange male voice, Soraya could just make out a man from the corner of her eye he and a group of thugs were hassling a family and picking out some of their valuable "This should cover this week rent" He said as he mocked them further and moved on "This place isn't for men like them to take people treasures" she thought but she kept to herself so no one would get hurt "Well now you must have something to pay your rent lady" said the man to a young woman "Please you took everything I have of value yesterday I don't have anything left" she said looking scared "Now that's not true, your darling daughter has that nice necklace so how about handing it over" the man said as he punched her to the ground.

The young girl from earlier hid under Soraya's jacket and tried not getting the men's attention but they noticed her anyway "Now then kid hand over that nice necklace or your mommy's going to have to another way" the man stepped on the woman's head pressing down, the girl didn't move an inch looking scared "Fine, boys grab the girl and let's get out of here the boss will get mad if were late" as the men moved forward to grab the girl Soraya moved back to stop the men from taking her "Stay out of this girl it has nothing to do with you" as the big muscled man moved to grab the girl Soraya brought one of her swords out and stabbed his arm with it "Ahhh you bitch" he screamed as he held his arm where the sword had cut.

"Touch this girl or anyone and it'll be your head I cut off next" she said holding her sword ready "Now now we don't want any violence we just want that girls necklace and we'll be on our way" Said the man who clearly thought he was leader of this group of thugs "Ya right you have enough valuable on you already so why don't you get lost" Soraya said "Well that not really up to you now hand the girl over or me and my boys will show you what happens to those who get in our way" the man clicked his figures and the boys aimed their guns at her "Do you think I can be so threaten by such weak weapons, you clearly aren't as smart as you look" Soraya said "Kill her" the man said and as the man pressed against the triggers Soraya quickly dispatched the men quickly before they even had time to react.

All the men looked down where their arms were and saw them fall and their blood spraying everywhere, the collapsed on the floor and screamed in agony the leader looked on in horror at what had happened "You bitch what you do?" as he fired his gun Soraya quickly used her sword to redirect the bullet and sent it back towards the man. The bullet pierced his head and he quickly fell down died at Soraya's feet "Simple I just showed you the difference in strength between me and your weapons" she said looking at the men that had witnessed this girls skills. Soraya moved forward and pick up the bag full of valuables. "You lot get out of here and tell your boss if he ever tries taking people valuables again I'll do more than just kill his men I'll cut of his head and display it to other's to warn them not to mess with people's lives you hear me" she shouted to them with a killer look to show she meant it the men ran out looking scared and taking their dead leader with them.

Soraya turned around to face the people and saw they were all scared of her since seeing what she had just done, "whoever these valuable belong to give them back and make sure those guys don't take them again" she said as she threw the bag down towards the group and moved towards the stairs. As she existed the building she felt someone grab her jacket, she turned around and saw the girl she had protected "What is it?" she asked the girl smiled and took off the necklace she was wearing she held it out to Soraya and she saw it was a sliver cross with some engravings and gems in it so she knew now why the men wanted it "I can't take this it belongs to you" Soraya kneeled down to talk to the girl but the girl simple smiled and put the necklace into her hand "she thinks you're an angel" said the girl's mother as she joined them outside "I'm no angel you saw what I did" Soraya said as she stood up holding the cross "I know but you saved my daughter life and their aren't that many who would do what you did, so please accept this as a token" the woman smiled and took hold of her daughter hand. Soraya knew she couldn't argue this out so she smiled and accepted the girl's gift and put it around her neck "Thank you" she said as she started walking down the street, she looked back once and saw the girl waving goodbye and she smiled thinking how she was that age and how hard it would be for that girl in this world.

As Soraya walked down the street she thought back to what she had done she knew that this would get the attention of the people looking for her, so she moved through the busy streets and kept walking till she was well out of the city she managed to hitch a ride on a truck heading to Gotham city she knew that she would be found sooner or later but she knew the further she got away from these people the sooner she could find a way home and keep these people from finding out more about her and what she was.

* * *

**Here's chapter 2, this doesn't get further in the story but there will be a fight scene soon in the next chapter, hope you enjoy the chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3: A Battle in the Moonlight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ultimate Spiderman or Young Justice all rights belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Battle in the Moonlight**

_S.H.E.I.L.D Helicarrier_

"You better have a plan to get Soraya back Fury" Blade said as he stood opposite Nick Fury in the lab where Dr Conner's was trying to examine the machine Doc Oc had been working on, "Were trying to Blade but this machine was completely fried after it went off, Conner's is trying to fix it so we can get Soraya back" Fury said back to Blade but he didn't seem convinced. Spiderman and the rest of the team came in "Any luck?" Powerman asked "None, whatever was used in this machine is completely fired and I doubt Doc Oc will share his plans for this machine anytime soon" Dr Connor's said rubbing his head "Then we make him talk" Blade said clenching his fist "Blade threating the guy won't get us anywhere" Fury said grabbing Blade by the shoulder "Conner's do you think there might be a way to contact Soraya on the other side or where ever she is" Spiderman asked "Maybe, but it will be tricky" Conner's said as he and Spiderman continued to talk about the possibility of contacting Soraya "Well if you do find a way to make that machine work call me" Blade said as he and Fury left the lab.

"Blade, we will get Soraya back" Fury said as Blade walked beside him, "You better Fury because I know that kid wherever she is she'll keep herself safe but those who go against her will find she more skilled and powerful then they even know" Blade said looking stern as he remembered how strong Soraya could be in a difficult situation.

_Gotham City_

Robin and Batman were patrolling the city for a while and found nothing out of the ordinary apart from the occasional robbery to assault on the streets, both knew they weren't just patrolling the city they were also looking for the girl as well, back at Mount Justice news feed picked up a disturbance at an abandoned part of metropolis where the girl may have hidden the team and Batman and Green Lantern went there but found the girl was gone but she had left her mark of her actions behind. They found 4 arms holding guns on the floor along with blood sprayed everywhere the residents said that the local thugs had come by to take their valuable again and when they tried taking a girl the girl they were looking for protected her and cut the men's arms off.

At first it seemed that was all there was to know but one witness had explained what happened to their leader and it shook the team, "Their leader fired a bullet at her but she just deflected it back into his skull, I'll admit that was some impressive swordsmanship, never seen anything like it" the witness had said to the team. Everyone was shocked to hear that this girl could actually deflect a bullet at such high speed in a matter of seconds and use it to kill someone, after leaving the building the rest of the team head back to the cave while Green lantern went back to the watchtower to update the league on the current events that happen. Batman and Robin headed back to Gotham and decided to check the city to see if the girl had escaped to Gotham after what happened in Metropolis.

No news had arisen about the girl and both heroes knew that this girl probably had training in covert movements and that it would be difficult to track her movements without her give up her location, so they continued to look but after several hours nothing was happening so both decided to separate to cover more areas of Gotham. Robin had just checked the industry district when he heard of a robbery in progress not far from where he was so he hurried to the scene of the crime, as he approached the building where the robbers where he entered quietly not giving away his position he looked to see where the robber where but found only a table with the stolen goods on it "Why would robber just leave their loot lying around as robin approached the table he brought up his computer screen and checked for any movements or heat signature but found only one signature and it was behind him. He jumped out the way before seeing it was a girl standing over three men who were unconscious "Who are you?" Robin asked standing ready to fight, the girl looked up and moved her hand up Robin suddenly felt like he was being held in place like when Miss Martian held a person down with her physic abilities but this was different it felt more like some form of magic was holding him "The real question here is who are you?" the girl came out into the light and Robin saw who it was.

It was the girl they had been searching for she was wearing the same clothes Aqualad had described to Batman yesterday, he had to admit this girl was strong if she could use magic and have skills to take out men twice her size. "You're the girl from yesterday, back at the lab" Robin said but noticed the girl face looked shocked as he said it and slammed him against one of the beams holding him tighter "You were there, if you were then you better explain why you were trying to open up a hole in space and time to get to my world" the girl said as she looked angry at Robin "We weren't trying to open up anything we were trying to stop the Brain from opening up a portal that would have taken him to your world we had nothing to do with it" Robin explained but the girl began to tighten her grip on him and it was getting harder to breath "You may be telling the truth on that part, but you still smell like your hiding something" the girl said as she approached Robin, Robin could see she was quite pretty and her eyes were a very sharp shade of green. "Please, me and my team didn't mean any harm to you" The girl grabbed Robins throat and he began to choke "Do you think I'm a fool, anyone whether they be good or bad don't mean to harm anyone but your little green friend tried getting in to my mind and you say you mean me no harm, I am not as dumb as you seem to make me out to be" the girls face seethed in anger and Robin could see the strange marking over her face begin to glow white.

Robin was about to lose consciousness when a crash from above forced the girl to let him go and he crashed on the floor, coughing as he tried breathing again he just saw Batman fight the girl though he was using all his skill in martial arts the girl seem to be evenly matched with the dark knight. Robin managed to stand up as Batman was kicked back against the wall, the girl looked at both of them and took a stance to fight both of them at once "Please listen we mean you no harm we just need you to come with us so we can understand how you got to our world and maybe we can get you home" Robin said trying to convince the girl that both Batman and him were not her enemies. "Thanks for the offer but no, I don't trust you or your league of heroes you could easily lock me and never seen me home so I'm just going to have to beat you both and then move on till I can find a way home on my own" the girl jumped at room at such speed he didn't have time to react he was forced against the beam and it broke on impact Robin was ready for most fight but not against some who was more skilled then him.

Batman resumed his fight with the girl but his attempts were not making any effect he could see that the girl was countering all his moves and was able to land hit on places that were weak on his armored suit and had landed a hit on his head which sent him flying against the walls of the warehouse. Both Robin and Batman had landed outside the warehouse when the girl used Robin as a bat to send them flying, as they both got up they saw that the girl was gone. "Batman to Watchtower we found the girl but she resisted and now is loose in Gotham, me and Robin we pursue but will need backup, the girl is more skilled then first anticipated if you find her approach with caution, Batman out" as Batman finished alerting the league Robin looked back and remembered see the girls face while he was being held, her face was covered in strange marks and the white light they gave off as she got angry seemed strange like her magic was reacting to her emotions rather than her intent to chock Robin. "Maybe Zatanna or Fate could explain this because I've never met a magician who magic reacts that way" Robin thought but then again what was her magic like and how powerful was she with them because that fight was pure skill alone not magical.

"Robin were moving out" Batman said to Robin and both Heroes went off looking for the girl hoping that this time they would catch her and hopefully avoid more damage to the city and to themselves.

_Gotham Streets_

Soraya ran down the street as quickly as she could passing many people not caring if they fell as she push them away, or when they shouted at her all she could think about was to run. The two heroes she had encountered where strong fighter but they weren't that strong since they didn't have the Strength she had which was probably an unfair fight since she strength was unnaturally high then an normal human and that was if the human had been building their body for some time. After losing them and ending in the city she thought back to what the boy had said to her, though his words rang true she had always known people like them to break their words easily only to achieve their goals then others which was why Soraya worked alone, no one to protect, no one to be concern about and no one to drag her down.

When she met Blade he was the same but he had Noah with him sometimes and that wasn't being alone it was relying on friend who would have your back in case you needed them which is why Blade had sent her to see Wolverine so her so called training could make her prepared for their fight against Dracula, but she knew it was Noah who had suggest it because he was worried she would end up being alone with no one to help her, she had to admit it worked in a way she had a good friendship with Logan, Beast, the Professor and with a few of the other student as well as Spiderman's team but she couldn't drag them into her life she had always worked to keep people from getting hurt because of their involvement with her so she kept her distance from many people whom she considered a friend.

As she turned into an empty street she could smell something strange, she stopped in the middle of the street and looked around to see where the smell was coming from, she realized the smell was different from the two heroes before but still the smell was like seawater and she knew that someone new was out there waiting to talk to her. A young African skinned man came out into the street, he wore a strange red top and black pants and had two strange tattoos running down his arm "I take it your with those two idiots I fought back at the warehouse I presume" she asked "No I come alone so we can talk, that is all" the young man said, he was handsome she had to say the only other guys she knew who was that handsome was Luke, he stood there for a while waiting for a response "You want to talk after I nearly hurt your friends back at the warehouse, or is it to keep me here so they can track us and then catch me" Soraya said "If that is what you think then let me show you I mean what I say" the boy took out an ear piece and crush it and then removed another tracking device off she had to admit he was different from most guys but she was still curious about how truthful he was.

"Ok, you want to talk you got 10 minutes after which if you try and stop me I will beat you up" Soraya said as she stood showing her blades so she could reach for them if he got out of hand "Alright, as you probably know we don't mean you harm and that we want to help you but you running around and causing problems like you did in Metropolis doesn't help us, we know your strong and properly strong than half the league but we don't want to be your enemy" the boy continued to further explain who he was and about his team that she had encountered yesterday and later at the warehouse with the boy he called Robin, His name from what Soraya had heard was called Kaldur'ahm or Auqalad and the other she had encountered in her mind was Miss Martian. As the boy was finishing their conversation Soraya closed her eyes and took in all she had learned from this boy "So please if you come with me we can help you get back to your world and hopefully find out why the light was creating this machine at the same time your world was building one too" as he got closer Soraya grabbed her sword and jumped passed the boy to counter the attacker that was attacking him "If you really are planning on doing this then concentrate more on your surrounding before you offer such a deal" as she held against the sword in front of her.

The attacker jumped back and the boys took out a strange contraption which made 2 bright blue blades "Sportsmaster, what you doing here?" Auqalad said looking at the masked man "Simple fish boy I'm here for her" he pointed his sword at her Soraya snarled at the man "My bosses want her alive seem they've become interested in her abilities so maybe you should make this easier and come with me pretty girl" Sportmaster said, she could just make out him smiling under that mask of his she was happy about the little remark and prepared to fight this man. "You won' get your hands on her Sportsmaster" Auqalad said as he charged at the man they crossed blades and Soraya was impressed at the boys combat skills "Sorry kid but you know my bosses won't be happy if I let that girl go" Sportsmaster countered back continuing to mock the boy as they clashed one more time Soraya back off and took this chance to escape "Wait" Auqalad shouted but she was already gone.

Soraya ran for a while, still thinking about the boy and his proposal to help her, it wasn't a bad plan and there was no hint of deceit in his words so she had considered it but the encounter with this Sportmaster did change things if these people he worked for wanted her then she had to get away from both party's since they may cause her to never get home. "Well it looks like Sportmaster keeping the brat busy so maybe I'll have fun with you" Soraya stopped and saw a strange kid in a weird blacks suit and a cat in front of her, she could sense a strong black magic coming from this kid and knew it would be bad if she fought him now.

"Who the hell are you?" she shouted "Oh I'm just the guy who's going to beat your head in" he threw a surge of magic at her and she blocked it with her own, "well seems you can use that magic quite well it seems" the boy said but Soraya merely threw her own back and he dodged out the way before it hit him. "This guy's strong I can feel it so better find a way out of this before he gets any ideas" she thought as she charged towards this kid but then a strange shield encased her she bashed against it trying to get free "Sorry but we need you calm down and come with us" the boy said with a wicked smile "Us?" Soraya said looking confused "You'll find out soon" the boy clicked his fingers and the sphere filled up with a strange gas and Soraya knew it was sleeping gas, she tried not breathing it in but it was too late and she collapsed to her knees as she lose consciousness.

"You should be more careful Klarion, we need her unharmed so brain can experiment on her without complications" said Lex Luthor as he came out the shadow, "well we got her didn't we so it doesn't really matter" Klarion said looking bored "True but we know you can lose control when you fight other sorcerer who are on level footing with you" Luthor said as he picked the girl up "Are you saying she as powerful as me" Klarion said looking angry at Luthor comment "Well she was able to shield herself from your attack didn't she?" Luthor said as his limo pulled up behind him, Klarion seethed in anger "She is not as powerful as me" he shouted as he and his cat disappeared "Well we may see about that" Luthor said as he watched his assistant put the girl in the limo. He had to admit whatever power this girl had it would be fun to watch.

* * *

**Here's chapter 3 guys hope you enjoy it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Search and Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ultimate Spiderman or Young Justice all rights belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Search and Rescue **

It seemed the day wouldn't get any better, after finding the girl and his encounter with Sportsmaster Aqualad could only blame himself for losing the girl and not bring the team in, after the girl had ran off Sportmaster managed to knock him away and disappeared. He went after the girl but found she was gone and had seen the signs of a struggle that showed that Sportmaster was a distraction so the light could grab the girl. After alerting the team and the league of what happened he knew he would have to answer many question on why he was alone.

After answering Batman's question Aqualad knew that the team would want to talk to him, "Why you go on your own, we could have caught her together or at least had the league handle her since she was able to match Batman and Robin skills and beat them" Kid Flash shouted looking angry "He has a point Kaldur why did you meet her alone?" Miss Martian asked, Aqualad looked up and knew this wasn't going to be easy "After Batman alerted the league and us about her skills I knew that a confrontation would only result in all of us being beaten along with anyone from the league, I thought that meeting her alone would show her that we meant no harm and that we wanted to help her" Kaldur said "Really because Robin tried that earlier and she was choking him" Kid Flash said back "I know but still I had to try, I explained more about us and what we did and how we could help her get home, I believe she may have come back with me if Sportsmaster hadn't interrupted us" Kaldur said. The team didn't look convinced so Aqualad stood silent till Batman joined them.

"Anything?" Kaldur asked "We've deduced that the girl was knocked out and taken by the light for further study and properly to experiment on" Batman further explained that now that the girl was in the lights hands they would have to work quickly to get her back before they did something that could result in much more destruction. "For now you will work with us to locate where the light may have taken her and once we've tracked them down will take this girl into custody and hopefully learn why the light want her" Batman finished talking and assigned the team to members of the league Aqualad went with his teacher and king Aquaman in searching the waters for possible sighs of an underwater facility or if the light had stored her near the docks.

Aqualad kept thinking about the girl, if he had noticed that Sportsmaster was a distraction he could have prevented the girl being caught and possible found out who she was and why she had a large distrust in people like them. "Kaldur, you seem troubled by these events, why?" Aquaman asked "Did I do the right thing or did I give the light the right amount of time to take the girl" Kaldur replied back looking concerned for the girl "I cannot say, but you were able to talk to the girl and tried convincing her we wanted to help her" Aquaman said as the continued searching the water for any sign of the light or the girl.

_Hidden Lab_

Soraya's vision was blurry and then clear during which was her worst experience yet, after waking up in strange lab she was held down by restraints she tried breaking free of them but found they were impossible to break soon after she heard someone's voice over the announcer "Well seems your awake" the voice was male Soraya wasn't impressed though she couldn't see him she could tell he acted like he was in charge over this so called situation "Your properly wondering why we brought you here" Soraya kept pulling on the restraints while the man kept talking she wasn't interested in an explanation "Since you don't seem interested in this conversation maybe we need to teach you some manners before we start" the voice said and soon after a great electric shock went straight through Soraya's body it was painful and they kept it up for what seemed like hours. After it stopped she collapsed onto the floor still being held by her restraints, "Now then maybe we can get some work done now you've had your fun Luthor" another voice came on the announcer Soraya raised her head up and bared her teeth in anger though she had been through this type of torture before she still hated being made weak by people who used these methods to get what they wanted.

"Your right Brain we should leave you to get on, I hope the result you get will be interesting to read" the man named Luthor said, Soraya tried getting up but the shock through her body was still there and it was hard to move while being restrained, "Now then shall we begin" the other voice said and again Soraya felt the electric shock go through her body again but this time it was more powerful. For the last few days Soraya went through different tortures that were both more painful then she had be through before or they involved some sort of extraction, when those happened she was too weak to fight against whoever came in and they took blood sample and skin samples from her and after that more shocks came each one different then the last. One time during one of these shocks Soraya could sense there was more than just electricity running through her body it was like her powers were changing and getting stronger and that these shock hid something that was affecting them that way.

Soraya could feel the days move by and knew she had been held for nearly a week since coming to this world and now she was too weak to fight, she hadn't felt like this since that night and she didn't what to remember that night at all, "Seems that last test went well, their saying her powers are really something but they still can't find a way to bring them to the surface" said one of the scientist that came in hold a needle "Ya well the boss said he'll get them soon, so he want this next sample" the other scientist said Soraya could just make out it was a female, "Ya the boss said the last one wasn't good enough said something about the DNA not matching something" the scientist bent down and started taking a sample when suddenly an earthquake rocked through. "What was that?" the female scientist asked "Don't know stay here and I check it out" the scientist left.

"Well at least you're not going to pull anything funny" she said as she played with the needle, "Wonder what's going on, Ow" as the needle penetrated her arm from where it had landed Soraya smelt the blood that came out of the wound, it had been days since she had eaten anything but in the back of her mind this was worse the smell of the blood was so strong she felt her mind slip into the monster that craved it "No, no I won't" she thought as she tried to stop herself but she was so hungry the monster took over and she lost all concern for being human all she wanted was to feed on the human who smelt so good.

"Hey get the sample, the leagues here and their raiding the building" The scientist had come back but what he saw was unbelievable, the other scientist was dead on the floor with blood everywhere "What happened here?" He said but as he looked up he saw that the test subject was cover in blood and was standing up she looked like she was out of it and her skin was glowing a furious black and her hair was waving and becoming longer "What you done?" the scientist said as he back off but the girl had noticed him and before he could run her eyes looked at him and snared him into a trance. She moved closer to him and bared her fangs and dug straight into his neck, she drank in more blood until he was dry and let him collapse to the floor "Pathetic" the girl said as she looked down at her victim and moved into the hallway. As she moved towards the elevator her eyes became more sharper shade of yellow and her the gown burned away to show the swirling marks covering her body, "Time to have some fun" as she entered the elevator and ascended to join the fun and chaos.

_Labs Main Entrance_

The league and the team were fighting Black Manta and the Brains reinforcements and most of them were nearly taken out but more appeared out of the elevators from the basements where the labs were being held. The team were fighting the Brains second in command and where trying to find a way to pass him so they could find the girl but they were having trouble since Mallah was keep Kid flash, Superboy and Artemis busy while Aqualad was fighting Black manta with Aquaman and Robin and Miss Martian were trying to keep more armed men from attacking the team from behind, Miss Martian was finishing off several more when she was attack from behind from the Brain he had taken this opportunity to escape with Mallah and Black Manta but both were stopped when the rest of their guard were being levitated and seem ably crush by an unknown source.

"What's going on?" Black Manta said as he watched his men lose consciousness along with the Brains men "I don't know, but we better get out of here before" the brain never finished his sentence as he was flung against the wall hard and it seemed to have pinned him. "Now that wouldn't be fun for you to leave, I was thinking of crushing you like you tried with me" the voice was dark and sounded happy from causing this commotion, "Who's there" Black Manta shouted "Me, well" the figure seemed to lift Black manta up to it level and the slammed him against the window "You can call me Darkness" the figure jestered her hands and all the men along with Manta and Brain were sent flying into a dark tornado that sent them flying further into the atmosphere as the building collapsed from the immense power pressure.

The team and the league members managed to avoid getting sucked in and saw the destruction that the stranger had caused, the stranger laughed as it sent streams of power towards anyone that was around it and didn't seem to care about the chaos and destruction it was causing to the city. "We have to it down before it tear's the city apart" Wonder Women shouted, as the league started charging towards the stranger they were sent straight back to the ground and were held down by what looked like the shadows. The team was luckier to get the stranger down by using Miss Martian telepathy to bring her down and then using Kid flash to slam her against the building, "Ok, be ready to fight" Aqualad said as they saw the dust clear away to notice the stranger come out "That was fun, but really stupid" the team saw their shadows take hold of them and then brought them to their knees, "What the hell happened" Kid Flash said in their minds "This is impossible most sorcerer can't even use this type of magic without using a incantation" Zatana said sound scared "Who are you and why you doing this?" Aqualad shouted towards the stranger.

"Simple I want to have some fun with you humans before I destroy you" the light from the moon shined and revealed who the stranger was, Kaldur didn't believe it nor did the others, it was the girl but she looked different her hair was longer and looked like they were drenched in blood her eyes were no longer green but a sharp shade of yellow, the marks on her body were blacker and more defined then before the only new figure they saw was her fangs while she smiled. "OMG she a vampire" Kid Flash shouted in their minds as he looked shocked "But that's not possible, vampire don't excites" Rocket said as she too was shocked "I don't know guys but we better do something before she does destroy us" M'Gann tried moving but her shadow wasn't letting go "There's no point in struggling" as she raised her hand in front of Aqualad to lift him up to her level "Are you really a vampire or are you some manifestation inside the girls mind" Kaldur asked. The girl laughed and held Aqualad's face "Your cute, maybe I'll keep you alive long enough to see your friends be destroyed along with this city" the girls eyes looked at the young man and smiled she would enjoy watching him suffer.

As the team watch Kaldur get dragged up by the girl they knew she was going to do something really bad, Kaldur tried breaking free but the dark powers the girl was giving off was keeping him in place "Now then I think I'll start by crushing your friends" as the girl marks began to glow darker Kaldur felt the air become darker and could see that the girl was causing earthquakes and tornado across the city "Please you have to stop there are people down their" he shouted but she wasn't listening Kaldur tried again but he couldn't break free "You can't break free besides I would think someone of your kind would enjoy a bit of chaos" she circles around Kaldur "Your wrong I'm not like that" Kaldur replied back "Really, maybe I should see if your lying" she looked straight at Kaldur and then he felt her enter his mind by looking at him through his eyes.

In Kaldur's mind he felt the girl go through all his memories and experiences like they were nothing but an open book, Kaldur tried to stop her from see anymore but she was stronger and only felt bad run through his mind as he tried "What did you do?" Kaldur demanded to know as he came back to his senses "I saw your entire life and I have to admit for someone who says he doesn't enjoy chaos you do seem to enjoy fighting don't you" the girl touch his face and smiled Kaldur couldn't understand the girl he met a week ago was more calmer and didn't have a hint of malice around her but here she was about to destroy the team and the league along with the city just so she could enjoy this chaos and destruction. "Please if you are the same girl I met then you have to stop before you destroy this place along with the innocent lives that are down there" He said to the girl hoping that the girl would respond, as his word hit her ears something seem to take hold of the girl she looked like she was in pain, she clutched her head and wavered a bit "No, No more, I won't be let you" the girls voice was strong and stern then before and Kaldur knew the girl was fighting inside.

As this happened Martian Manhunter and Dr Fate appeared breaking the girls hold on Aqualad and then holding her in place as the descended to the ground, the girl struggled against her restraints, her powers seemed to break Dr fates hold on her which was surprising since Fate was a Lord of Order his magic was supposed to be more powerful than even a human sorcerers were but he held her down by adding more power to his magic but the girl still struggled. "J'onn the girls still in there, I saw something earlier and I think she's fighting to get control of her body back" Aqualad said, as Martian Manhunter placed his hands on the girl head Aqualad saw that the girl was struggling more like wherever was happening in her mind it was intensifying and probably dangerous to her and J'onn. But after a few minutes had passed the girl stopped struggling and her marks began to change colour from black to white as it happened the power that was destroying the city began to stop and the dark clouds began to disapper.

Martian Manhunter let go of the girl and collapsed but Aqualad caught him "is it over?" He asked "Yes, but I'm afraid that the girl will need help" Martian Manhunter looked back and saw that Dr Fate has place the girl down and she was unconscious but her features were turning back, her hair was no longer long and her marks faded back to a pale form of grey, as he knelt down to check the girl the team and the league approached, they all had cuts and bruise all over their bodies from where they had been held and from the destruction of the city. "Is she?" Green Arrow began to ask "No, she is alive but only just, her powers were keeping her alive but she need treatment and fast" Martian Manhunter and Fate spoke with the rest of the league while Aqualad picked up the girl and put her into the bioship. Batman ordered the team to take the girl back to Mount Justice for treatment and he would arrive shortly to check thing out, the team flew back to the cave as they landed Red tornado and Black Canary took the girl to the sick bay and the team were left to wonder what would happen now and what they would have to do when the girl woke up.

* * *

**What will happen now? Hope you enjoy this chapter sorry for any spelling errors, enjoy**


	5. Chapter 5: Different Worlds

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ultimate Spiderman or Young Justice all rights belong to their rightful owners.**

**Chapter 5: Different Worlds**

_Secret Base_

After the events that happened in Fawcett city and the near destruction of their labs, Savage and the rest of the light held a meeting to discuss what they had witnessed and what they had discovered about the girls powers. "How can it be possible, the girl obviously must be a sorceresses how else could she nearly destroy the city" Queen Bee said while arguing with the other members. Savage had remained quite while going over the results of the Brains experiments the results showed that the girl possessed a high level of magical power nearly more powerful then Fates and Klarion apart what interested him more was that her blood possessed a strange DNA stand that the Brain couldn't identify.

"Weather not she maybe a sorceresses we've lost a potential resource to achieving our plans now that the league have her" Luthor said his face calm as he too had looked at the results of the experiments, "Luthor is right, with the league now in possession of the girl it will be difficult to reclaim her, but this report shows that the girl is powerful and probably holds the answer to furthering our goals" Savage said looking pleased that their attempt to travel between world had produced a being with power that they could use. "You may think it good but I don't like it" Queen Bee said looking displeased "What if she loses control and destroys more than just a city next time" she continued to say some of the other members seemed to agree but savage wasn't concerned about the girls control, Klarion had been silent through the meeting ever since the near destruction of Fawcett City he had been laughing for days and was enjoying watching the chaos that had sent the entire city panicking.

"Klarion, I'm surprised you're not upset about this since the girl nearly destroyed the city causing more chaos then you" Luthor said as he noticed Klarion smiling "Upset, that brat caused people to flee for their lives and nearly took down the league and those brat without lifting a finger, I enjoy watching the chaos that brat caused, she might be fun after all" Klarion responded back seeming more happy about the situation than usual "Either way the Brain is still continuing his research into the girl and the device, so all we need to do is wait and the opportunity to take her and then we can decide what to do with her and her powers" Savage said as he once more looked pleased about what he was planning to do with the girl.

_Mount Justice_

"Control is something all beings need to live a normal life, but for some who possess great power controlling it can be dangerous for that power may grow and begin to control the user then the user controlling it, the power you possess it like that so I will teach what to do with that power and how to control it so you may not become a danger to those around you" the old man said to Soraya as she knelt before him "Thank you" she said as she looked up at the old man. Soraya was dreaming for she knew that this was a memory from a long time ago back when she was young and had no control over her abilities and before meeting Blade and the others. "Why am I dreaming this?" she thought as she felt herself surrounded by a black mist as she walked thought it she saw more memories from her time in training to her time against Dracula's army, Soraya was confused and began to question why she was even here "Is this supposed to mean something, am I supposed to learn from something I did" She knelt down holding her head as the mist got thicker and more twisted as it wrapped around her body "I don't know anymore, what am I supposed to be a human or a monster" the mist began to further wrap around her and it was forming something as it did as if it was taking all her despair and creating something out of it "Please someone tell me who I am, I need to know what I'm supposed to be" as her despair began to crush her and the figure from it began to mimic her being a light dissipated the mist and the figure and began shielding her "You know who you are, you just have to remember what you've learned and seen to remember it" a voice came out of her mind and as she looked up the light she thought she saw a woman's figure but the light was so bright she couldn't see who it was.

Soraya tried getting a clearer look of the woman but before she could she woke up, she breathed in deeply as she did she looked around and saw she was in a bed and there was an IV needle in her arm along with a heart monitor, "Where am I?" she thought as she pulled herself up to get a better look at the room, the room was small but had a walk in shower, a small dressing table and a chair she could see through a small window it was sunny so it was about midday from the way it shone through. as she went to take out the IV needle from her arm the door opened and a woman with blonde hair came in, she looked at Soraya and was surprised to see her awake, Soraya noticed the woman was quite muscular and wore a denim jacket she was young from her facial complexion so Soraya just leaned back into the bed as the woman moved forward "So your awake then, we were starting to think you injuries were worse than we thought" the woman said as she check Soraya's monitor and IV.

Soraya stayed quite as the woman made her final checks "My name is Black Canary, as your probably thinking I am with the Justice league but you're not in any danger here, so it ok if you want to talk" Soraya looked up and saw the woman was smiling slightly but her eyes showed she was being cautious "Thanks I'll keep that in mind" Soraya said as she looked away. Black Canary saw that the girl was being stubborn but could see why "Listen, I know it not something you might want to hear but we don't mean any harm to you we want to help you get home and if we can probably find out what happened to you back at the labs, so for now even if you don't trust us try and understand we don't mean to hurt you or use you" Black Canary said to the girl but saw the girl continue to avoid her gaze, as she began to leave she heard the girl speak but just barely "I'll try" the girl said and as Canary looked back she saw the girl looking at her and she smiled back at her to show she heard her words.

_Main Hall _

The team were in the main hall of the cave practicing their fighting skills, Superboy and Aqualad were fighting while the other along with Red tornado were watching, after Aqualad pinned Superboy down he noticed Black Canary coming. The team also saw her and waited to hear the latest news on the girls condition "Is she awake yet, it been 2 days" Wally asked looking bored Artemis punched him for being rude "Actually she is awake I'm just going to inform Batman about it now" Black Canary said as the team looked surprised at the news. "How is she?" Aqualad asked "She's fine, her vitals are normal but she's very cautious about being here so it might be best not to talk to her till the league have talked to her" Black Canary said, After Canary had left the team they all met in sitting room to discuss what would happen now "It more than likely that Batman will integrate her, but I'm wondering how the league will handle this" Robin said as he knew that this girl wasn't just some ordinary human "if you ask me we should just avoid her or she'll drink our blood when were not looking" Wally said "Wally, she wasn't in control of her body back then, and besides we don't know if she is a vampire as we saw" Aqualad said he knew that the girl wasn't at fault. After getting the girl back to the cave Batman informed the team that they had found evidence of experimentation in the labs and also recovered data of the experiments on the girl most of the team were shocked to read some of the data but Wally and Rocket weren't convinced at the girls innocence when the league found two dead scientist in the room she was held in both of them having their blood drained from their bodies. To them it proved she was a vampire and couldn't be trusted since most people believed vampires were evil creatures that drank blood and killed people for a living.

"All we can do is wait for the league to question her and find out who she is and what world she's from, till then we should stay away from her room till it been determined if she's safe to be around" as the team left to do their own things Aqualad decided to stretch his legs and clear his head, he could help but think back to that day, the girls powers were beyond anything he had ever seen but what he couldn't understand was her condition she was in after they had stopped her from destroying the city. Though J'ohh had said her powers were keeping her alive Canary and Red Tornado had looked at the girl and found she was suffering from some form of blood lose, the scans had shown that her body wasn't losing blood but her blood was getting thinner so they placed and IV in her body to put blood in, after nearly 10 pints of blood had been transfused into her body her vitals began to stabilize and she began to responded to treatment like a human would when medicine was finally taking effect. Canary had been monitoring her everyday but she hadn't woken up until today.

"I wonder if she'll ever trust us now that she's seen what our enemies can do and weather the league will help her to get her home" Aqualad thought as he past the girls door he wondered if she could feel him and if she would trust anyone after all this was over.


	6. Chapter 6: Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ultimate Spiderman or Young Justice all rights belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Questions**

Soraya continued to lay in the bed she was in thinking about everything that had happened, throughout most of her life she had always been alone she never worked with people but as the years passed she eventual started working with people to earn a living and also learn new techniques and to use her powers. She remembered her teacher once saying that though the world is full of humans who would probably destroy themselves with their hate and wars in the end those who show compassion and mercy will find themselves the last standing after the world had changed, she never understood what he meant and even after he died it still didn't make sense. "I wonder what Fury would make out of this place" she thought as she remembered Fury and all his little teams that worked under S.H.E.I.L.D, he'd probably keep them a secret and probably control all the heroes from doing something the government didn't like.

Soraya laughed as she thought that but she also remembered everyone else that Fury used Spiderman, Wolverine, Blade, Captain America and that annoying tin can Iron Man they were all heroes or people who merely helped keep the peace, so them joining together would be pointless since all of them had different opinions about how to protect the world, unlike this Justice League who joined together without thinking about the consequences of it. "Still I guess if I want to get back I'll need their help, but I won't allow them to screw with me not like Fury does every time he calls in a favor" Soraya thought as she got out of the bed, the woman hand removed it earlier to allow her to freely move throughout the room but there wasn't much to see since she woke up. Soraya decide to have a shower to clean up before anyone decided to question her later as she knew it would happen since the league had her here, as she stood in the shower she leaned against the wall so the water would wash away the soap and the shampoo, she saw that her hair had a red tint in it as it went down the drain, Soraya remembered draining two people when she lost control back at the lab she was held in, she closed her eyes and breathed in trying to push the thought away but it still lingered.

As Soraya put her clothes on she could feel someone outside, she felt it was 2 males, well one felt like a male the other she wasn't sure so she walked out of the shower and saw both men one of them she'd met before the other she hadn't met. The man she knew wore the same outfit but she could tell the damage she done to it wasn't there so it was a new suit but same design. The other one was the same green colour as the girl she met in her mind, but he was taller and had red eyes "Guess he's a Martian too" she thought as she looked at both men. Soraya knew that these men were going to interrogate her so she waited to see which one would talk first, "I guess you know why we're here" the man in black said "I guess, otherwise you wouldn't be here" Soraya said back crossing her arms. The man eyes intensified showing he wasn't the sort of man you cross when questioned "We are only here to get to know you and to find out what brought you here as well as the experiments that were performed on you" the Martian said, Soraya sighed "Ok, ask your questions but make no mistake I'll only answer them if I can" Soraya said as she leaned against the wall "That is fine my name is John J'ohh's, this is Batman" The Martian indicated to his partner.

"My name is Soraya" both men seemed surprised by the name Soraya had known that her name meant "Star" in Arabic terms, Batman asked the next question "We would like to know how you got into our world, if you can remember how it happened" Soraya didn't like the man much he was too stiff "He's like Blade in a bad mode and I hate it when he's like that" Soraya thought, Soraya answered Batman's question on how she was pulled in by the machine how she ended up in the building were the kids were fighting and when the Martian girl had entered her mind and sent her packing when she found her there. "May we ask why you attack Miss Martian" Batman asked "That should be simply, I don't like people who enter my mind even if their invited so I taught that girl the difference between someone who's mind doesn't like being look at and those that do" she said looking angry. Further question asked what she did after escaping from the team and what happened in metropolis, the questions were simple at best but Soraya couldn't help but feel they were holding back on question about her abilities or the part of her she knew they knew about.

"That all the question were have, for now you'll stay here in the cave until the league determines how to get you home" as both men started to leave Soraya suddenly remembered something, she looked at the Martian and remembered when she tried gaining control of her mind he'd been there. Soraya's anger got to her and she slammed the Martian against the wall "You, You were inside my mind when I was trying to get control of my body, what did you see" Soraya eyes' had changed to the eyes of a vampire as her anger grew and push the Martian even tighter into the wall. The Batman tried stopping her but Soraya already had him pinned "Tell me" Soraya shouted "I only saw the hate you have for what you are and why you don't trust humans that is all I saw, I swear" the Martians thought went through her head. Soraya's let go of both men and moved back against the wall and hugged her knees to hide her face, "I am sorry, but your powers had nearly destroyed the city and the only way we could stop you was for me to enter your mind and try to gain control before your powers destroyed everything but I never thought I would see such hate or the horrors of what your world has done" the Martian said as he saw the girl continue to avoid their gaze "So does everyone know" She asked "No, only the team and us now what you are, we want to be sure that you were aware of the situation before telling the league though I didn't think you would be this agitated about it" Batman said "I'm not, but most people who have heard of my kind always place us under the dreg of the vampire world, but I refuse to be the monsters they are" Soraya said clenching her hands so hard her nails pierced her skin and began to bleed.

"Still you are as you would say a daywalker so you possess abilities that most vampires don't have in the day, but your control over your powers can became destructive when you lose control, have you ever lost control like this before?" Batman asked, Soraya looked up at Batman and saw he was being patient "Once, back when I was younger then this" Soraya said as she remembered the destruction she cause back then "How long exactly?" Soraya knew why Batman asked "When I was 22 years old, so if you're wondering about my age I'm 63 years old so don't treat me like a kid" Soraya looked down at the floor remembering the first time she met Blade and what he thought of someone who was older then him but still looked like a 20 year old. "Very well, for now you can move freely around the cave until we determine what to do" Batman said as he took one last look at the girl and wondered just how much destruction and chaos she had seen throughout her life.

Soraya heard the door close but she remained in the same position as she tried to keep herself together "Damn it, it just like before why does it always have to end up with me nearly losing it and killing someone" Soraya had learned many different forms of control through the years but found no matter how much control she had her inner demon always wanted to cause destruction and cause pain to other around her "Looks like I'm going to have to find a way to control my powers or this monster will take over" She thought as she decided to go back to bed and sleep on it but she knew this wasn't going to be an easy sleep.

_Watchtower_

Most of the league members had arrived at the watchtower and had begun talking amongst themselves while they waited for Batman and Martian Manhunter return, Superman and Wonder Women had remained quite while the other were talking they knew what most were talking about. After the incident in Fawcett city the league had seen the full extent of what the girl had destroyed, half the cities building had been reduced to rubble, almost every citizen had been reported either seriously injured or found in the intensive wards in every hospital.

When Black Canary arrived and reported that the girl was awake Batman asked Superman to alert the league to come to the tower to discuss his findings and what he had discussed with the girl, John had gone along encase the girl didn't take kindly to being questioned but both league members were more concerned that the girl may run off before they got there but Canary had said the girl wasn't in any position to leave since she had just woken up. After most of the league had arrived some were already discussing what to do about the girl, most were thinking about keeping her locked up till they got the machine that brought her was repaired and they could send her back others thought it would be better to get to know the girl and maybe learn more about her abilities before judging her on what she could do.

Soon enough Batman and John had returned and both looked like they'd taken a beating John mostly, "What happened?" Superman asked as Batman and John approached them, "Nothing, let get on with the meeting" Batman replied as he and John passed them and went to sit at the league table. Everyone sat in their respective places but some were still staring at both leaguers and wondered what the girl had done, as the last members sat Superman started the meeting "We all know why were gathered here, though these last few weeks have been troublesome in keeping the peace we now must look to a possible solution to why these problems arose, we must also be unbiased in our decisions and be clear on what we do for it will affect all of us as well as the world" Superman finished and sat down and listened as Batman brought up a screen that showed the machine that the light had created to open up a rip that would allow them to travel to other worlds.

"Since obtaining this machine we can determined that the lights plan was to use it to travel to other world to avoid capture and to possible obtain goods that would otherwise remain under the radar since they weren't purchased in ours, this is the likeliest possibility of the machine though the theory to travel is impossible the machine energy levels showed that the machine did in fact open a rip and allowed possible travel but the power overloaded when the machine took damage during the teams fight" Batman continued to further explain his findings on the machine and how it used a particular energy source that the league thought wasn't possible since no known scientist couldn't find a way to use it without endangering lives so this made the machine the first to take the energy and could open rips in time and space to other worlds.

After completing his report on the machine most of the league were discussing how the light could build such technology and why they wanted to use it in the first place, "If the machine could do all that how was it possible that it brought that girl into our world" Captain Marvel asked the rest of the league looked at Batman waiting for a possible answer to the question "After talking to the girl she explained at the same time the machine in her world was overloading at the same time as ours" Batman said the league was surprised by this piece of information so it wasn't just the light who was building this machine but in the girls world as well "Does that mean more will come" Hal Jordan asked "No, according to the girl as soon as she was pulled in the machine it was destroyed so it doesn't seem possible that anyone from her world will come" Batman replied back.

"Did the girl beat you up when you questioned her" Flash asked the league looked at both Batman and John both looked at each other and realized they would have to discuss what happened "As you all know the result of the machine brought this girl into our world" Batman brought up an image of the girl, "The girls name is Soraya and though she physically looks 20 years old her actual age is 63 years" the league was more surprised by this information as they looked at the girls image her face showed she was in her 20's but to be actually 63 years old that was impossible. "But there's no way she can be 63" Hawkgirl said "That would be true if she was human but I'm afraid that isn't true either" John said looking serious the other wondered what he meant "The girl is half human, half Vampire" Batman said the league looked shocked at what both John and Batman had revealed the girl was part vampire, was that why she had those powers.

Batman pulled up a report on the girl's physical state during which she was being treated, they took blood samples to examine along with x rays and mental scans, "As you can see the girls physical body shows signs of fast regenerative capability's along with physical strength being 10 times more powerful than the average human, blood test also prove that the girl vampiric state allows any blood she drinks to enhances her body to combat people as well as doubling her strength to higher capabilities" the medical report showed more evidence of the girls abilities as well as Batman's encounter with her at the Gotham Warehouse "So this explains how she was able to hold off on you and Robin back in Gotham" Green Arrow said "No, when fighting her she hadn't drank any blood, I believe she doesn't drink blood at all" Batman said as he remembered how she was able to fight him on equal footing and still was able to push him and Robin back without breaking a sweat.

"If she doesn't drink blood, then how is it that she's strong enough to take most of the league on and almost render an entire city to rubble" Flash asked, Batman knew this part of the report would not sit well with the league since he knew how the girl had done before she encountered the league. "After searching the underground labs several bodies were found, most looked like they had been crushed and torn apart which I believe was the girl doing after she had drank 2 scientist blood in the lab she was held in, it more than likely the light had reframed from feeding her and her instincts took over which resulted in the death of 10 people and the near destruction of Fawcett City" the league members started arguing amongst themselves about what they had learned batman knew the girl had no choice her instincts had taken control resulted in killing people but he remembered the look in her eyes when he questioned her she wasn't the type to kill for blood nor for any meaningless reason so what they was dealing with was a half breed who had some control over her vampiric side but was capable of great destruction if push beyond her limits.

"How can we be sure she won't lose control again and kill the team" Green Arrow argued looking concerned for the team's wellbeing, "We can't just decide to keep her isolated that might cause further problems with her" Black Canary said back the rest of the league were arguing about possible threats like the girl killing people or her being a threat to national security but Batman just sat in silence as the league continued arguing. The arguing had lasted for a few more minutes when Dr Fate spoke drawing everyone's attention "Enough, you all believe that this girl is a threat because she is part of the supernatural world you underestimate the more possible threat she presents" Fate said sounding serious, the league began sitting back in their seats still looking at Dr Fate as they waited to hear this possible threat he mentioned "Though I've yet to evaluate the girl's powers, the balance between order and chaos has become unbalanced it is possible that the girls powers may cause the destruction of the balance or worse" Dr Fates was right the near destruction of Fawcett City was proof enough that the girls powers maybe more dangerous than they first thought but still Batman needed to know for sure if the girl was a threat before doing anything to stop another possible scenario happening again.

"So what we going to do with her?" John Stewart asked looking at the others, "For now we need to test the girls strength, skills and her abilities before we can determine what to do, as for the machine Star Labs are doing their best to find a way to make it work so we can send the girl back if we can" Batman said to the league knowing this was the only way to keep them calm. After the meeting was finished and some of the other leaguers had left Batman and J'onn stayed seated while Arrow, Fate, Superman and Hal Jordan were the only ones left "You going to tell us now why the girl attack you" Hal Jordan asked, Batman knew he had diverted the question earlier so now was the best time to tell "After questioning her she grabbed J'onn and demanded to know what he saw when he entered her mind" Batman said the other looked at J'onn "She remembered seeing me and was conceded I may have seen memories that were hidden for a reason so I told her I only saw what I had seen at the time to calm her down" J'onn said the others didn't seem convinced "Understand, her mind wasn't easy to read, part of her mind shows a lifetime of battles and wars for the humans and many time in which she has slain vampires for their acts of chaos and destruction they have brought" J'onn looked at the others showing he was telling the truth.

"Why would she hunt vampires, aren't they her kind as well as the humans" Arrow asked looking confused "No, she believe in their complete inhalation from the earth but she holds no love for humans as well" J'onn said the conversation between the leaguers lasted for 5 hours till they came to a conclusion to what to do next "So were all agreed on how will test her?" Batman asked and they all nodded in agreement "Then will start as soon as possible" as the rest of the league left Batman began working out the tests he would use on the girl to see what she was capable of and how strong she really was.

_New York City_

Doc Conner's latest reports were all the same the machine was only partially fixed but they still couldn't get it to work without the original blueprints, Fury wasn't happy about the whole thing especially when it concerned Soraya, he'd gone over the files S.H.I.E.L.D had on her and most weren't pretty he'd seen what the government had used her for and what they done to her during both the Cold war and the Vietnam war. He knew she never held the American government in high esteem but the years they had taken from her had left its mark and she never trusted Fury or any agent of the government fully and always went off and did what she wanted even cause frailer in the mission if she felt like it. As Fury looked over the report and files over his desk Coulson entered holding a new report "Director, Spiderman's team has managed to find Doc Oc hideout and are about to engage, if their successful in capturing him we may be able to bring Soraya back before anything bad happens in whatever world she in" Coulson said but saw Fury was only partly hearing him "Tell me Coulson, have you ever seen Soraya fight" Fury asked looking at Coulson "No Director, rumors say she's quite an effective warrior on the battlefield even Thor says she's one of the few people you could count on in a battle against a strong enemy" Coulson said as Fury stood up holding a file "Have a look at this and tell me if you think it wise to fight her" Fury handed Coulson the file. As Coulson read the file Fury took a sip of his coffee, he heard the sound the file drop from Coulson's hand and saw the shocked look on Coulson's face "Sir, if what I've just read is true then that means…" Coulson looked at Fury and saw that the director was thinking the same thing "Yes Coulson, If the world Soraya is in has any powerful people and they try and test her out they may find more than they bargained for, as Thor said she maybe powerful in battle but put her up against any superheroes and you may just meet someone capable of killing you in a second" as Fury drank his coffee he looked at a photo of Soraya as a 22 year old but in this picture she wasn't the same girl he knew but a completely different person who's eyes were neither human or vampire but something else completely.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter, what will happen when the league test Soraya out Will it end good or will they find out more of what she can do then what happened in Fawcett City. (Sorry if the timelines mixed up I had to do a lot of searching to find the right dates to meet up with Soraya's past if it confusing then I'm sorry in advance).**


End file.
